Updates and Feedback
by FANthony'sFiction
Summary: This isn't a story. It's just a way I can talk to you guys and gals. ((Urgent)) My computer is F'ed! I can't unF it!
1. Update: 5

Update; 02/06/20

So I bought a 2TB external drive for my computer to try and unbrick it.  
Excellent.

But, when I plug it in it's only 1TB.  
Pish.

Doesn't mater, I just need to repair my Mac and transfer all files to the external. Shouldn't be too hard.  
Mac: Nope.  
What do you mean, Nope?  
Mac: Nope. Not gonna work. Not compatible, or something. Bottom line, Nope.  
I waited a Month for that thing to arrive!  
Mac: You Wasted a month waiting for it to arrive.  
Pish.

What happens if you throw a brick at another brick? I'm about ready to find out.


	2. Update: 4

**14/05/20 Log.**

Um... My computer is bricked.  
My computer, on which I write my stories. It has been bricked for a few days, giving me that stupid round and round buffering thing.

So um... I'm sorry lads and ladies but I might not be able to upload this week :(

But I know you guys and gals need motivation to stay indoors so here is some delightful **pornography** to tide you over.

watch?v=YDq7QXrdFes

Because of FanFiciton's annoying but understandable rules about external links. You have to paste the above into a search engine. If all works out well, you should receive a rather esoteric but satisfying experience.  
If you choose to play along, be sure to clean up after yourself. That light film left behind can be rather messy.


	3. Update: 3

**27/03/20**

Okay guys. No chapter for a while.  
You'd think being stuck at home would be the perfect time to get to writing but right now I'm not up to it.

But I do want to say to anyone reading, stay safe.  
Listen to health advisers and stay in if told to do so.  
Get food in that you need, but only to allow distance from yourself and others. Remember, this isn't WW3. You don't need 40 years worth of shit roll. You don't need to build a castle out of stacks of pasta.

**Recorder:** Consider your grandparents. Imagine them unable to get their weekly shop because the shelves are empty.  
Be mindful. Be safe. Keep your distance.

**Monika:** No one takes social distancing more serious than a girl behind a virtual wall. All your Wifus are counting on you to stay healthy so do it for them ;)

**Freeza:** And if you don't, I'll blow you the fuck up! Oh hohohohohohoho!

**Recorder:** ... who invited him to this?


	4. Update: 2

Author's log, star date... March 14th, Point 20.

So first update since the new years. How shall we start?

First of all I want to assure anyone who may be concerned that Dragon Born Records is still very much in the pipeline. I just need Surviving Saiyans to reach a certain chapter before I go back to it.  
Reason?  
Well, honestly I'm worried.  
See, Surviving Saiyans was my first Serious fan fiction. I had practice ones before, but this was the one where I fell in love with the characters. Granted, I've grown a lot during the two or so years I spent on DBR.  
But I need this story to work for me.

My biggest fear is people comparing Dragon Born Records to Surviving Saiyans, and actually coming to the conclusion that certain scenes, i.e. transformation scenes or learning certain abilities are just repeats of what happens to spell casters or werwolves.  
When I was planning the werwolf scene, I found myself in dejavu because it felt like how the Oozaru is meant to happen. The feelings both physically and emotional were similar and I didn't want to make it sound like Surviving Saiyans was just copying Dragon Born Records.  
Sorry if I'm (Ironically) repeating myself.

What else. Oh, reviews! This first one comes from Guest.  
And it's the first ever review of Surviving Saiyans! WOO!

**My Face before reading:  
**(:D

**Guest writes:  
**Fanfic ddlc continúe :'v

**My Face after reading:  
**(:I

Dudes and or Dudettes.  
Please don't put requests in my comment sections. That's like getting an email saying 'I love you' only to find it out it was sent by your drunk brother.  
But that's between me and my therapist.  
If you Have requests or questions, you can private message me. If you don't have an account, post them as a review on this 'story'. But please please try to keep spoilers to a minimum. If you need to talk about something specific, then use my Gmail. It's fanthonysfiction**AT**gmail**DOT**com

Anyway…

Rewrite Reality WILL be getting another chapter soon. It's been ages, but Yuri was the holdout. I couldn't write something she'd like because I'm not smart like she is.  
YOU make a poem with her words! It's tricky as hell!  
But I think I found a solution. So good news, Chapter three should be out as soon as it's written.  
After that I should (in theory) be able to steamroll more out. She really was the tricky one, even though I've not really started Sayori's yet.

That's All I've got for you today my lovelies.  
More comes when more happens!

See ya!


	5. Update: 1

31/12/19

Hey guys.

So, first of all Dragon Born Records is still being written. I've not stopped nor do I intend to stop at this moment. But with New Year just a few hours away I feel I kinda want a change for a spell.

I'm feeling nostalgic, so I'm thinking I might write a few chapters of a New Story. I won't publish it until the Beta readers I have tell me if they like it or not.  
But what I will say is any Dragon Ball fans might get some enjoyment out of it, however it'll be an original cast.  
Saiyans who like Goku, Raditz, Vegeta and the others, survived that commit that destroyed their planet.  
These characters have been on my mind for... holy crap, over six years. Countless rewrites and tweaks because the Cannon Keeps CHANGING! Toriyama! You Ass Hole! ... I can't stay mad at him. I love him.

Anyway. Thanks for sticking with me all this time and I hope all of you have a good 2020.  
My new years resolution is to keep a writing Schedule!

**Recorder: **You'll fail.

SHUT UP RECORD!

**Updated: 22/01/20**

**Record: **Still waiting \:l

Shut Your Face Hole!


End file.
